


If You Could See Him Like I Do

by paladincoolcats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag more later idk, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, badboy!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was used to hearing it.</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"The new kid Harry. Don't go after him."</p><p>"Why? Ooh, is he a bad boy?"</p><p>"No, but his boyfriend is."</p><p>The gossip came from everyone. But the people who talked didn't know Louis like Harry knew Louis. People saw Louis as dangerous, rebellious. And in a way, Louis was those things. But not towards Harry. Never towards Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could See Him Like I Do

Harry was used to hearing it.

_"Who's that?"_

_"The new kid Harry. Don't go after him."_

_"Why? Ooh, is he a bad boy?"_

_"No, but his boyfriend is."_

The gossip came from everyone. But the people who talked didn't know Louis like Harry knew Louis. People saw Louis as dangerous, rebellious. And in a way, Louis was those things. But not towards Harry. Never towards Harry.

They'd met at the grocery store Harry worked at in the produce aisle, and Harry was instantly drawn toward the lad. His tanned skin was inked with tattoos, just like Harry's skin, only the boy's tattoos were gloriously shown off by the thin striped tank top the lad wore. A maroon beanie had been tugged onto his hair, a fringe poking out beneath it. He was fairly certain Louis had been a tad hungover that afternoon, but he'd gathered up the nerve that none of his other coworkers would have had and approached the dangerous looking boy.

"Can I help you find something?" Harry asked the shorter lad kindly.

The boy's eyes flickered onto Harry, but they fell on his torso instead of his face, "You're in an apron."

"Erm," Harry chuckled. "It's part of the uniform. Blue apron over white dress shirt and tan chinos. I didn't come up with it."

"Alrighty then," Louis scratched at his beanie clad head and squinted to read Harry's name tag. "Harry... I'm Louis, I don't have a snazzy uniform or name tag, and I'm looking for celery."

Harry stifled another laugh as he pointed to the green vegetable laying right in front of the boy, "That?"

Louis' eyebrows lifted again and his blue eyes met Harry's green ones, "Are you being smart with me?"

The lad's tone wasn't threatening, nor was his stance a threat, but Harry cringed, "No man, I was just-"

"Kidding," Louis barked out a laugh, then winced and rubbed at his head. "Ah... I think I'm going to need some paracetamol as well. Think you could show me it?"

"Sure," Harry breathed in relief, motioning so the boy would follow him.

Harry had a strange feeling that _buying_ things weren't what Louis normally did. Then again, he couldn't really allow himself to stereotype. He showed Louis to the medicine, and Louis picked it up and examined it, "Thanks, mate."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Can I have your number?" Louis grinned cheekily, and Harry was taken aback.

"What?"

"Your number," Louis repeated. "Assuming you're gay, that is."

"Well I'm bi, but I'm not really allowed to give out my number to customers I'm pretty sure so-" Harry replied nervously.

"I'm not allowed to steal things from gas stations either, but that's never stopped me," Louis informed him, and Harry could feel his eyes widen. His stereotyping hadn't been incorrect.

"You are planning on paying for these things, right?" Harry asked slowly.

"Hmm," Louis pursed his lips. "I don't know, do you think I should?"

"Yes. I think you should always pay for things."

"I'll make you a deal," Louis leaned closer, tucking his produce and medicine under his arm to dig a receipt from his pocket and then snatched the pen that stuck out from Harry's apron. "You write your number on this, and I'll use the twenty pound note that's in my pocket to buy the celery and the paracetamol."

And so Harry had quickly pulled away the receipt and pen from Louis, hurriedly scrawling down his number and then handing the receipt back to Louis, "Happy?"

"Maybe I'll call you," Louis winked, and then he was walking away.

Harry followed him just to make sure the lad really did pay for the items he had, and was pleased to see that he did. For a week, Harry didn't receive any new calls. It was when he was spending time with his best friend Liam Payne that Louis finally called. Harry had almost forgotten about the mysterious boy until his phone rang with an unrecognizable number. He'd answered in confusion, "Hello?"

"This is Harry, right?" a voice asked. It as a guy's voice, but it was slightly higher and raspy. Familiar in a way.

"Yes?"

"It's Louis. From the grocery store."

"Oh yes," Harry murmured. "The changed thief."

"That's a fitting title," Louis chuckled on the other line. "I kept my promise! Didn't steal from your store."

"Have you stolen from anywhere else?" Harry pressed.

"So Harry," Louis changed the topic. "Would you want to meet up somewhere? I know a nice bar we can go to."

"I'm not much of a drinker," Harry said slowly. Although, he figured he could probably drink a tiny bit since he didn't have to work for a few days.

At this point, Liam had muted the telly and was squinting his brown eyes suspiciously at Harry, "Who are you talking to?"

"Someone I met at the store," Harry told him quietly.

Louis was quiet for a moment, "Do you have a boyfriend, Harry?"

"No!" Harry looked to Liam in horror. He loved Liam, Liam was his best mate. But he couldn't _date_ Liam. "That's just my friend Liam!"

"Oh," Louis sounded much happier. "That makes things easier then."

"Wait..." Harry frowned. "Just because I might go to a bar with you doesn't mean I'm going to fall into your bed for a one night stand."

"Plus I have to meet you first!" Liam called.

"Where do you live?" Louis chuckled. "I'll come meet this friend of yours, and then you and I can go to the bar?"

"I've only met you once in my entire life, Louis!" Harry gasped, appalled.

"I'm not trying to elope with you, Harry, I'm taking you to a bar!" Louis laughed. "Shit, calm down."

Harry glanced to Liam, who shrugged his shoulders. Harry sighed, "I guess..."

"Good," Louis declared triumphantly. "Address?"

"I'll give you my friend Liam's address," Harry said slowly. "I'm at his flat, so you can just pick me up here."

Harry prattled off the address, and Louis finally said, "Good. That's close by. Pick you up at five?"

Harry showered quickly, blow drying his curls and fixing them how he wanted. He tugged on a pair of black skinnys, one of Liam's blue plaid button ups, and decided he'd wear his white converse. By the time he exited the bathroom, Liam's boyfriend Niall was already there and sprawled across Liam's couch.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hi Niall," Harry chuckled.

"I hear you've got a date?" the blonde boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Something like that, I don't know," Harry sighed, going to sit down on the couch, moving Niall's legs. "He's taking me to a bar?"

"Who is he?" Niall asked.

"Louis?" Harry racked his mind, but then realised he didn't have a last name for Louis.

"Louis..." Niall pressed, suddenly very interested. "What's he look like?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes... muscular..." Harry rambled.

"Tattoo of a stag on his bicep?" Niall asked anxiously.

"Yes!" Harry nodded.

"Oh dear," Niall groaned.

"What, what's wrong with him?" Harry frowned.

"He's just not a good guy," Niall flung up his hands. "You shouldn't get too close to him Harry, he's dangerous. I don't know him well but I've been to bars enough to see him get into fights and do other shit. He's always hooking up with random people and then once he's done with them he'll just leave without warning."

"Oh," Harry mumbled. "Should I call and cancel?"

"You don't have to," he sighed. "You can go with him, but just... I don't know if he gets weird just call Liam or me and we'll come pick you up. Alright?"

"I guess," Harry nodded.

"Can't have our little baby Hazza getting hurt!" Niall crooned, reaching to pinch Harry's cheeks.

"Get off!" he laughed, pushing the older lad's hand away.

"We have to look out for you," Liam added for the doorway of the kitchen. "You may be taller than both of us, but your muscles and height are useless. You might as well be squishy, as soft as you are. Couldn't hurt a fly."

"Shut up," Harry pouted.

Louis called Harry when he was outside the flat building, and Harry peeked out through the blinds. Louis car was black and shiny. Part of Harry wondered how Louis could get such a nice car. He figured maybe he didn't want to know.

"Have him come up here," Liam insisted.

"Uh," Harry said slowly into the phone. "They want you to come up here."

"They were serious? Fine, fine," Louis huffed. "Which room number?"

"Second floor, 4B," Harry murmured.

Eventually there was a knock at the door, and Liam went to open it. Harry sat on the couch with Niall, who slung an arm around Harry's shoulders as Liam invited Louis in. The blonde boy narrowed his eyes on Louis, "Louis Tomlinson... what are your plans for our friend Harry here?"

Louis smiled largely, "I've seen you before! Niel, right?"

"Niall," the blonde boy scowled. So far, Louis wasn't making a very good impression apparently. "I see you're not good at introducing yourself or making sure you know people well either, so I'm going to let you in on everyone's name now. He's Harry Styles, he's Liam Payne, and I'm Niall Horan."

"How'd you know my name?" Louis asked curiously, his eyes falling onto Harry. "Hi!"

"Hello," Harry murmured.

"I've saw you around at the bar before," Niall shrugged.

"Oh," Louis grimaced. "Sometimes bar Louis isn't a good Louis to see."

"You don't say?" Niall drawled.

"Well tonight won't be like that," Louis assured. "Harry and I will just go have a drink, watch people be idiots. It'll be fun."

"Harry, call us if you need something?" Liam asked.

"I will," Harry stood, walking over to stand by Louis. "Uh... I'll see you guys around?"

"We're watching you Tomlinson!" Niall warned, and then Louis and I were exiting the flat.

"Nice lads you got there," Louis chuckled.

"Is that sarcasm?" Harry asked slowly.

"No, I'm being honest," Louis shook his head. "Those are good friends to have. They look out for you, keep you from doing stupid things. Or join in the stupid things with you. I've got a friend like that. S'names Zayn."

"Oh," the curly haired lad murmured.

The way to the bar was a tad quiet aside from the car stereo. There was some sort of heavy metal playing, and Louis' eyes flickered onto Harry, "We don't have to listen to this. I think there's a Coldplay CD in there if you want to-"

"I love Coldplay!" Harry instantly reached forward and pressed the CD button.

Louis smirked at him, and then the rest of the ride didn't seem as awkward. They simply discussed which songs they liked on the album. They parked in front of a brick building, and Harry glanced at his phone to check the time. Nearly six o'clock. Louis led them into the bar, and Harry was shocked to see people nervously waving at Louis. Louis must have come to the bar often.

The air was thick with cigarette smoke, and Harry could already feel his eyes and lungs burning. He'd always had a mild allergy to the stuff, but he wasn't about to complain. Louis might not be very happy if Harry already wanted to leave the bar.

"So would you like me to buy you a pint, or do you just want to watch people get pissed drunk?" Louis asked him.

"I suppose a pint couldn't hurt," Harry murmured shyly.

"My kind of guy," Louis laughed, grabbing Harry by the hand, much to the younger boy's surprise, and pulled him towards the bar. Harry sat on one of the stools as the bartender slipped Harry and Louis two glasses. Louis twisted in his stool to face the rest of the room, and Harry followed his actions, sipping at his beer.

"Is this all you do when you come here?" Harry asked.

"No," Louis glanced at the boy. "Usually I come here, find someone to dance with, and then end up taking them home for the night, to be honest."

"Oh," Harry murmured.

"But tonight we'll just watch people, and then I'll take you back to your friend Liam's," Louis informed him. "You seem like too nice of a guy just to be a quick shag."

"Thank you?"

"Don't mention it," Louis laughed.

Harry was surprised just how much fun watching drunk people could be. Louis seemed to know a lot about the drunks, and he informed Harry on what was happening as if they were watching the nature channel, "And if you will look to the far corner, you will see a young dark haired male about to pass out from too much alcohol intake. His girl is no doubt going to have to drag his ass out of here."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, then lightly elbowed Louis before pointing to the door where a girl and a guy were grinding, "She's going to spill her drink all over herself."

And Harry was right, because not even five seconds later the girls drink contents were sloshing over the side and all over her short black dress. Louis gave a round of slow clapping, "You're good at this, curly! You must bar watch everyday."

"Oh _all_ the time," Harry chuckled. He'd come to the bar thinking it was going to be a horrible time, but once he got past the smoke, and Louis' slightly threatening appearance, he was actually enjoying himself. In fact, Louis was _fun_. The boys killed a good four hours in the bar. Louis bought Harry a burger, and they kept watching people come and get drunk before watching drunks leave.

Yet, not all things could go perfectly, it so happened. While Louis and Harry were watching a guy try and fail to dance with a girl, someone tapped Harry on his shoulder. Harry turned to see a thoroughly pierced older guy with beefy arms and hands giving him a smile full of crooked teeth, "Hey there, pretty boy."

"Uhm, hi?" Harry squeaked.

Louis leaned around Harry to see who he was talking to, and Harry noticed how Louis visibly stiffened. The mans hand moved to Harry's thigh, and Harry quickly moved to shove it off. The man sneered, "Playing hard to get, handsome?"

"Fuck off, Abel," Louis snarled.

The man looked to Louis in surprise, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I said _fuck. Off._ "

Harry was suddenly terrified, and whereas both of the lads on each side of him were seething mad, he leaned backwards towards Louis. He was less afraid of Louis.

"Is he yours already or somethin'?" the man hissed.

"Yes, actually," Louis snapped, and Harry looked to him in shock.

"Fine," the man, supposedly named Abel, got up and wandered off. Harry huffed in relief. He was absolutely certain that there was going to be a fight, and he was glad that the beefy guy had left.

"Let's get out of here," Louis grumbled, standing and linking arms with Harry to pull him from the bar.

"Louis," Harry murmured. "What you said to that guy-"

"I know," Louis replied. "It's better if he believes me though, or we definitely would have fought."

"Over me?" Harry gasped.

"Yes."

"But-"

"I wasn't going to sit there and watch him manhandle you," Louis grumbled, and Harry felt like cowering away. His lungs practically screamed in relief once they were outside in the fresh air, climbing into Louis' car. "Sorry if this night sucked. I can't believe I brought you to a bar. Great fucking first impression, huh?"

"I liked it," Harry told him quietly, twiddling his thumbs. "It was fun. Thank you."

Louis looked to him in surprise, "What?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It was fun. I liked watching the drunks and trying to guess what they would do."

"Oh."

"I'll admit, you kind of scared the shit out of me at the beginning of the night, but you're pretty cool," Harry grinned.

Louis laughed, "I scare a lot of people, so I hear."

"Well I like you," Harry told him. "I'd like to hang out with you some other time, if that's okay?"

"Tomorrow?" Louis asked. "We'll go to the park, this time."

"Sure," Harry grinned. "I don't work tomorrow."

From then on, Harry and Louis were literally inseparable. Louis seemed threatening, and he seemed dangerous. But Harry quickly came to love him. To everyone else, Louis may have come off as rude and cold, but to Harry, Louis was always open and warm hearted. His friends warned Harry at first, before they had officially gotten to know Louis.

"I told you what he does, Haz," Niall had said. "Just don't get your heart broken."

"If he starts making you rebellious I'll have to end the both of you," Liam had warned.

His mum had been slightly more understanding, but she was still skeptical, "I don't know, H, hold old is he?"

"He's twenty-one, not that old," Harry'd told her.

"Are you sure he isn't just using you? He just looks so... he just doesn't look like a good kid. All those tattoos-"

"Mum, _I_ have tattoos," Harry had scoffed.

"Alright, then," his mum agreed. "You're nineteen and old enough to make your own decisions."

So Harry started dating Louis. The first two months, they just continued getting to know one another. Louis always came and visited Harry at his flat if he wasn't working or in classes at the local UNI that Harry ended up attending as well, or Harry went to Louis'. However, Harry preferred his flat over his own, because Louis' flat smelled of cigarettes, and once they'd reached the sexual part of their relationship, burning lungs during sex was quite the mood killer. Yet, Harry never told Louis that his smoking bothered him, because he never smoked in Harry's flat, and never smoked directly in front of Harry.

But then Louis did one day. The couple were on their way out to lunch, and traffic was quite heavy. Louis was feeling stressed, so he reached over to glove compartment at a stop light and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, tapping the bottom of the pack against the steering wheel, "Sorry, I try not to smoke much but I'm feeling stressed out and it's giving me a headache."

"Oh..." Harry murmured. "Whatever you need to do, love."

Louis cracked his window even though it was October and chilly out, and he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. Even with the window down, Harry could still feel his lungs burning. He stifled a cough, reaching to turn up the radio so Louis couldn't hear him clearing his throat. But as he leaned forward, he got a deeper breath of the smoke, and then he was coughing and wheezing. Louis glanced at him in surprise and then he was cutting off a car and pulling off into a parking lot, tossing his cigarette out the window.

"Harry!" he rolled down the windows before reaching over and taking the younger boy's face in his hands. "Harry love, are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry croaked hoarsely, offering Louis a smile as he coughed violently for a few more moments. He figured he must have looked and sounded pretty awful if Louis had deemed it necessary to pull over.

"Was it the smoke?" Louis asked worriedly. "From my cigarette?"

"Uh," a blush formed on Harry's already red face. "I guess."

"Don't lie, love," Louis' fingers brushed the curls off of Harry's now sweaty forehead. "You'd tell me if it was, right?"

"Well," Harry sighed. "I'm kind of allergic to cigarette smoke. Only just a little though!"

"Baby, you should have told me!" Louis groaned, covering his face. "Or I should have just... I'm a horrible person."

"No, no," Harry reached for his boyfriend. "No it's alright, you were stressed and you don't ever really smoke in front of me so-"

"That's why you don't come over to my flat much!" Louis gasped. "It hurts you!"

"But-"

"I'll stop," Louis promised. "I'm sorry, don't be mad, I'll stop smoking."

"Wait, what?" Harry looked to Louis in shock.

"I'll stop smoking, I'll quit," Louis promised. "For you Harry. I like having you around, and if you're allergic to smoke, I'll stop smoking so you'll want to be around me."

"Louis, I'll still hang around you even if you do smoke..." Harry told him.

Louis reached out and caressed Harry's cheek, wearing a gentle look that only Harry ever got to see, "But I'll do anything to keep you happy. Smoking's bad for me anyway."

"It is," Harry nodded slowly. "You'll really quit?"

"I'll quit," Louis nodded. "I'll have to come in to the store and buy a lot of gum, though."

"Buy?" Harry pointed at him.

"Harry, I haven't stolen anything since we've started dating. I know you don't like it," Louis chuckled, reaching into the center console and digging out a piece of gum to take the smell of smoke off his breath. Harry shivered from the chill of the outside air, and Louis shrugged off his jacket and handed it to him. "I'll roll the windows up once your breathing is normal again."

"Thank you," Harry told him shyly. He was feeling slightly taken aback. Everyone told him that Louis was selfish, he was cruel... but this Louis, the Louis who just said he'd stopped stealing, said he'd quit smoking for _Harry_ was not selfish and cruel at all. He'd even given up his jacket for the younger lad. And Louis did quit smoking. Quit cold turkey, just like that. All for Harry.

Harry grew to love Louis more and more each day, and Louis obviously loved Harry right back. His friends gradually came to know Louis as Harry spent more and more time with him, and Harry became pretty good friends with Louis' sarcastic but hilarious best mate Zayn. And then, Harry's friends were really forced to get to know Louis, because if they wanted to visit Harry they had to visit Louis as well. Once they'd dated for over five months, Harry moved into Louis' flat with him. And _that's_ when he'd started hearing people talk about them.

_"Don't mess with him, his boyfriend is dangerous."_

_"That poor boy. I wonder if he knows what he's gotten himself into."_

What the people said only made Harry feel angry. Louis may have looked dangerous, but behind the rugged looks and the sarcasm, Louis was a fantastic person. Harry didn't feel like he was in danger around Louis, he felt safe. They took care of each other. They took turns making each other breakfast, they took care of each other when they were sick, and a good cuddle was never turned down.

Harry had the power to calm Louis down, he discovered. One day, Louis came home furious about a guy he worked with. Louis worked in the gardening section at a hardware store, and apparently his coworker was a know it all.

"He's such a dick," Louis ranted. "Thinks he can say anything he wants to anybody. I'm not kidding, he's rude to everyone. I could beat the shit out of him so easily though, that's the thing-"

"Babe," Harry soothed, cupping the shorter lads face in his hands. "Easy, love."

Louis sucked in a deep breath, and Harry could feel him trembling beneath his hands as he spoke, "Travis, yeah? He's met you before. Today he was about to make fun of your hair, I know he was, but he must have decided it wasn't a good idea since we were stocking shovels. I would have beat him senseless and he knows it."

"It's okay, Lou," Harry assured him. "Just ignore Travis. If you get into a fight you could get fired, or even worse you could get hurt. I don't want you getting hurt. Plus, Travis is right. My hair is a tad ridiculous, I mean... look at these curls."

Louis tugged Harry down to kiss him, "Your curls are fantastic."

"I'm surprised Travis didn't go for my unnatural height," Harry grinned. "Giraffe like, yeah?"

"Maybe a baby one," Louis teased. "Will you be my baby giraffe?"

"If you promise not to let Travis bother you," Harry booped Louis' nose so he'd scoop the taller lad into his arms like he always did.

"I promise, baby giraffe," Louis grinned at him.

And then there were the times that Harry would come home upset. He didn't get angrily necessarily, and even if he did it'd be gone in an instant and leave sadness in his wake. One particular time, Harry had missed an exam at UNI that was worth quite a bit of points because he'd been ill, and the professor was refusing to let him make it up. He'd came home and thrown a few pillows around the living room before Louis came into the room to figure out what was happening.

"Love, what on earth are you doing?" Louis asked, holding a toothbrush in his hand.

Harry's lower lip trembled, and then he was bursting into tears. Louis hurried to pull him into his arms, and he carried the younger boy into the kitchen so he could spit out his toothpaste in the sink before brushing at Harry's tears with his thumbs. He didn't say anything just yet, knowing Harry was still too upset to speak. He always knew what Harry needed though, and he simply held the younger lad close to his chest and waited until Harry was ready to speak.

"I didn't get to take the exam I missed," Harry sniffled. "I'm gonna fail the class, now..."

"Why didn't you get to take it, love?" Louis asked, leading him to the couch so Harry could tuck his longer frame onto Louis' lap.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged tearfully. "The professor just won't let me."

"Well see if you can do extra assignments," Louis told him softly. "Extra credit stuff to get your grade back up. You're brilliant, love, I have faith in you."

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "Yeah I guess. Will you just hold me for awhile, though?"

"Of course, baby giraffe," Louis pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

Harry quickly discovered just how great of a boyfriend Louis was. Harry could literally get him to do _anything_. However, he never abused his power.  He only asked for simple things, like pictures to post on instagram. Yet, Louis wasn't exactly fond of pictures, and whereas he couldn't tell Harry no, that didn't stop him from taking the most ridiculous of pictures if Harry wanted a serious one.

"Lou, can we just take one normal picture?" Harry pleaded one day after about five attempts of trying to take a picture where the two of them looked somewhat decent together.

"Define normal," Louis pursed his lips.

" _Smile_ ," Harry rolled his eyes. "I want to see your teeth."

"Okay, okay," Louis nodded in agreement, leaning in close to Harry again and flashing Harry a smile.

Harry leaned closer to Louis as well, turning the phone to face them and smiling widely. He snapped the picture and turned it around to look at it. However, the moment he saw Louis' face he groaned. The older boy's eyes were crossed and his tongue was out of his mouth. Although, the corners of his mouth _were_ turned up in a slight grin.

"Louis!"

"What?" Louis pouted. "I smiled! That's a smile, see? There's my teeth."

"Less of your tongue, and for God's sake keep your eyes uncrossed. Please? For me?" Harry's voice whined.

"Well," Louis sighed dramatically, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Anything for you, I guess."

So they took a normal picture, and Louis gave Harry another quick peck before leaving to the kitchen to make the two some lunch. Harry examined the pictures he had. He liked the one where they were being serious, but for some reason he couldn't move past how adorable Louis looked in the picture with his tongue sticking out, so he posted that one to instagram instead. Because after all, he just felt lucky that Louis had let Harry take his picture in the first place.

It wasn't just at the flat that Louis was a fantastic boyfriend, but he was loving and kind outside of the flat, as well. He was, however, very possessive of Harry. He'd glare at anyone who so much as checked Harry out, and he always had a protective hand wrapped around Harry's waist. One night, Louis and Harry went bowling with their friends.

Louis and Niall were both extremely competitive, and they kept playfully jabbing at one another and attempting to distract each other when it was their turn to bowl. It was during one of those times that Louis was distracting Niall that Harry was over near the snack bar getting a water when a blonde guy who seemed a tad drunk leaned against the counter next to Harry, "Fancy a round of bowling?"

"No thanks, I'm playing with my friends and boyfriend," Harry motioned to the lads across the room.

"After then," the blonde insisted.

"No, honestly," Harry offered the lad a smile. "I should head back over."

However, the blonde boy grabbed Harry's arm a tad tightly as he turned away. Harry whirled back around, yanking his arm from the grip of the boy. The blonde looked angrily suddenly, "Hey! You little prick, I bet you think you're so hot, huh?"

"Go back to your own game, man," Harry snapped, rubbing at his now sore wrist.

However, the drunk blonde seemed even more offended by Harry's words, and his hand flew out and smacked Harry across the face. Harry stumbled back in awe, and then someone was brushing past him and seizing blondie by his shoulders, slamming him up against the food court counter, "Don't you _ever_ touch my boyfriend, or anyone for that matter, like that ever again. Do you fucking hear me?"

Liam, Niall, and Zayn were suddenly behind Harry, and Louis shoved the blonde boy away from him, sending the unbalanced drunk sprawling onto the ground. Louis took Harry's hand in his own, and the lads exited the bowling place before they could get kicked out. Outside, as they stood in front of the car, Louis took Harry's face in his hands as his furious expression softened and stroked the younger lad's reddening cheek softly, "Are you okay?"

"M'fine," Harry nodded. "Thank you... um... for that."

"Shoulda punched him, Lou!" Niall declared, appearing behind Louis and clapping him on the shoulder. "He deserved it."

"Surprised he didn't," Zayn added.

"Harry doesn't like it when I punch people," Louis gave a small smile. "But I had to shove him. Wanted to kill him. No one hurts my Hazza."

"I'll punch him then!" Liam declared. "Harry can't tell me what to do."

Harry supposed that night had been an example of why people gossiped that Harry shouldn't be messed with. They feared Louis' wrath, and they had good reason. Louis protected the things he loved. That type of gossip wasn't what Harry hated. He hated the gossip that made Louis sound heartless. The kind that made it sound like Louis treated Harry horribly.

A young girl Harry worked with named Angela was one of the worst ones. She confronted Harry about it at work one day, "Harry... is Louis abusive towards you?"

Harry had nearly choked on his own breath, "What? Angela, no! Louis is not abusive!"

Angela pointed to a large bruise on Harry's arm in the shape of a thumb and finger prints that he'd received from Niall, and he rolled his eyes, "No, that's not from Louis. I got it from wrestling with my friend Niall. He almost got a similar bruise in the shape of a fist on his arm from Louis, though."

"Is he cruel towards you?" Angela asked. "Your neighbors that shop here see you working the register, and they always talk to me about you when I scan their items."

"What do they say?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"That Louis just keeps you around because you give him sex and make him food," Angela said slowly.

"That's insanity!" Harry bellowed. "They don't know anything about Louis and me! Just this morning Louis woke me up for work with pancakes and apple juice, how can that-"

Harry flung his hands up before he could finish speaking, needing to get away from Angela and her gossip. He was grumpy for the rest of the day, and he probably pissed a few customers off but he didn't really care. When he got home, Louis was still working, so he sat on the couch in the dark and pouted. When his boyfriend finally did walk in through the door, kicking off his shoes, he called out, "Harry are you home?"

"Yes."

Louis made a startled sound, stumbling through the dark to flip on the light, "Love, why are you just sitting in the dark?"

"Because I'm angry," he pouted.

"You're angry?" Louis chuckled, and Harry twisted on the sofa to look at him. The younger boy could already feel the tears pooling in his eyes, and Louis' face softened. "You poor baby... you're angry."

Louis came over and sat down next to Harry, pulling him into his lap. Harry tucked his head under Louis' chin, idly tracing over the tattoo that spanned across Louis' chest. _It Is What It Is._ Harry felt Louis' fingers find their way into his hair, stroking softly at his curls. After they sat in silence for a bit, Harry finally sighed, "People talk about us."

"I know."

"But what they say isn't true!" Harry huffed, sitting up so he could look into Louis' blue eyes. "I've heard people talking about me while I scan their items. Like... there was this teenage girl and I guess she found me attractive or something I don't know but her mum was like ' _Hun, he's gay but he also has a boyfriend who isn't a very good guy. Don't give the dangerous one reason to be jealous, he might come after you.'_ And see, that's what upsets me because it isn't true!"

"I don't mind that they think I'm dangerous. I wouldn't actually hurt someone for just flirting... well I would if they got handsy. Otherwise I might just glare at them, but hurting them is illegal. They can think I'll hurt them, if they want. It'll keep them from trying to steal your heart."

"But that's not the worst of it," Harry sighed. "Today this girl I work with, Angela... she asked me if you were _abusive_."

Louis' face became horrified, and his arms slid up from where they were wrapped around Harry's waist to cradle the younger lad's face, "I couldn't ever..."

"I know," Harry nodded. "She pointed to the bruise I got from wrestling with Niall... and then she started telling me about how our neighbors think you just keep me around for sex and food."

Louis was quiet for a moment, "You don't think that, do you?"

"Of course I don't think that," Harry leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together.

"Good..." Louis breathed in relief. "I suppose it's my fault that they think that. I never really had a boyfriend, just people I'd bring home from bars or clubs. You know that I haven't always been... a good kid, I suppose you could say. I used to steal, and smoke. I was also a bit of a rude ass motherfucker."

"You still are," Harry giggled. "Just not to me."

"No," Louis chuckled. "Never towards you. Hell, Harry you've turned me soft, I swear. You're the only one I've ever allowed to give me Eskimo kisses."

"Do you like them?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I like all of your kisses," Louis grinned. "Eskimo, butterfly... french..."

"You would mention french kisses," Harry rolled his eyes, giving Louis' shoulder a playful swat. "But Lou... when you made me give you my number that day in the store... what were you looking for?"

"I was thinking that you were an attractive lad with fantastic legs..." Louis murmured. "But then I took you to that fucking _bar_ and realized that you were probably the sweetest person ever, and that I couldn't let you be like the rest of the people I'd talked to."

"We should go to a bar again," Harry chuckled. "Drunk watching was fun."

"I don't think we should," Louis shook his head, tapping Harry's chest. "Too much smoke."

"Not really," Harry disagreed. "I was fine the first time. Afraid some brave drunk is going to try and win my heart?"

"No," Louis scowled. "I wouldn't let them."

Harry giggled, snuggling closer to Louis' chest, "It's yours anyway."

"What's mine?" Louis wrapped his arms around the boy again.

"My heart."

Louis brushed his lips against Harry's before replying, "And mine is yours."

Angela didn't bother Harry again about Louis, although he was certain she continued to gossip. He ignored her and tried not to let what people said bother him. And if he was bothered by it, all he had to do was talk to Louis about it and the older boy would always reassure him. But, it wasn't just Harry who needed reassurance in the relationship. There were occasions were Louis' strong exterior would crumble, and those occasions usually involved Harry.

The younger boy returned to their flat later than normal from work one day to find the flat a mess. Clothes were strewn all over, couch cushions were thrown about, and a flower vase had been knocked from the coffee table. Harry was instantly worried, and he hurried through the flat calling out, "Lou?"

As he began entering their room, a warm body came flying out of it, smacking straight into Harry. Harry's hands clung to the person to keep himself from falling at the same time arms wrapped around him as well and Louis' voice croaked out, "Harry!"

Louis was trembling, and Harry pulled back in terror to look at Louis face. Much to his horror, Louis had tears streaming down his cheeks, and Harry gasped, "Lou, babe, are you okay? Are you sick, what's the matter?"

"Please don't leave me!" Louis pressed his face into Harry's neck, a sob escaping him.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he stroked at Louis' hair like Louis always did for him when he was upset, "Why on earth would I leave you?"

"I don't-" Louis shook his head, his words cutting off with a hoarse wheeze. "I just heard some people talking at UNI today... about you. Us. They were saying stuff like... how you're tired of people being afraid to talk to you because they don't want me jealous and how I've made you lose friends and-"

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "People are saying that? Why do people think they know things when none of it is true?"

"S'not true?" Louis whimpered.

"I've never said those things, I don't think those things," Harry told him softly, rubbing the older boy's shuddering back. "C'mere, let's lay down."

Harry led a sniffling Louis to their bed, curling up with him and tucking his taller frame into Louis' arms. The younger lad was glad that Louis was so open with him, but it was killing him to see this broken Louis. Louis was supposed to be happy, sarcastic, and playful. But loving. Louis was always loving.

"M'sorry people talk about us," Louis sniffed. "Sorry people are afraid to talk to you... because of me."

"People still talk to me," Harry soothed. "Some people just blow things way out of proportion, and apparently we're the most interesting thing around, I don't know. They'll find other things to talk about once they realize that I'm not leaving you."

"And they realize that I'm not a selfish prick to you," Louis wiped at his eyes. "I just... I got home, and usually you're home when I get home. And I went in our room and the bed was made, the bed is _never_ made. I was afraid you'd come and taken your things and left... but I was too afraid to look in the closet and see and I tried to call you and the lads but no one answered so I thought..."

"My phone was dead, babe," Harry whispered, brushing Louis' fringe away from his clammy forehead. "S'that why the flat is a mess?"

"I was upset..." Louis whimpered. "After I couldn't find anyone to tell me if you'd..."

 "Should have called Zayn, then... he was at the store earlier, we were talking."

"I just called Liam and Niall," Louis whispered. "Figured that's where you'd go if..."

"It won't ever happen," Harry assured. "I love you way too much to leave."

"Promise?" Louis sniffed.

For an answer, Harry rolled on top of Louis and kissed the older lad until he believed him. It wasn't the last time that one of them had needed reassurance, but they always made sure that they were there for each other when reassurance _was_ needed. It wasn't like everything was perfect in their relationship, because like normal couples, they had spats. Yet, no matter if they just ended up in separate rooms for a bit or in separate flats, they always found their way back into each others arms with whole hearted apologies.

The rumors about them, like Harry predicted, eventually died away after they'd been together for an entire year. People no doubt still believed that Louis was a bad influence, a dangerous person, but they never saw how Louis would cover up Harry if he fell asleep on the couch while they watched films, or how he would snuggle up to the younger boy even if Harry was sick. They caught the ' _I love you_ 's in public, but they didn't see the late night cuddling or love making. They all saw the rough exterior of Louis. But Harry, Harry saw all of Louis, from his rough shell to his soft side. So Harry didn't care anymore that people thought he was crazy for wanting to be with a 'bad boy' like Louis. Because those people didn't see Louis like Harry saw Louis. And the bad boy and the sweet boy loved each other with all they were worth, which was all that really mattered anyway.


End file.
